


A Mouse in the House

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mice, fluffy nonsense, post 2x13, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby calls Happy at three in the morning because there's a mouse in his apartment, and Happy isn't sure how she ended up with such a dweeb for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouse in the House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Quintis -"can you come over? There's a mouse in my apartment"" It was supposed to be 5 lines but then I went overboard and fluffed out.

Happy’s not awake when she answers the phone, and she thinks she’s still dreaming when she hears what Toby says.

“Come again?”

“Can you come over?” Toby repeats. “There’s a mouse in my apartment.”

Happy rubs her eyes. “I’m sorry, I thought you just called me at,” she checks her phone time, “three in the morning to whine about a rodent in your apartment.”

“I don’t like mice!” Toby says.

“Oh, god, are you crying?” Happy asks. She throws a sweatshirt on over her pajamas. It might be a California winter, warmer than most, but that doesn’t mean there’s no chill in the air.

“I’m not crying!” Toby replies. “I’m just – I’m sort of freaking out. Come help?”

Happy groans. “Fine. Be there in five.”

“Thank you!” Toby squeaks. “You’re the best friend in the world.”

“Yeah,” Happy mumbles, unsure if she’d be doing this for anybody but the crazy shrink. “You better remember that.”

She ignores the fact that _You Are the Man_ is the first song to come up when she puts her whole phone’s music library on shuffle as she drives to Toby’s apartment.

When she gets there Happy knocks on his door, yawning so huge she almost falls over. No answer.

“I’m opening the door,” Happy says, pushing the door open. “Hello? Toby.” She steps into the front hallway, talking her sneakers off. “If you’re naked, I’m going to kill you.”

“I’m standing on a kitchen chair,” Toby calls. “Help me!”

Happy pushes her hair out of her face as she walks in. “God, you’re weird.”

And then she watches Toby’s expression change drastically. “What are you wearing?”

“Okay, you made me come here at three in the damned morning,” Happy thunders. “You are not allowed to comment on my outfit.”

Toby shakes his head, a small smile making its way across his lips. “That’s my sweatshirt.”

“What? No it’s –” She cuts herself off when she sees the Harvard name across the front of the shirt. “Oh.”

Toby hops off the chair. “I’ve been looking for that,” he says. “For weeks.” His smile grows. “I lost it when I –” His eyes widen. “Oh, my god, you kept that after you nearly froze!”

“Did not!” Happy replies.

“Yes, you did,” Toby says, looking far too pleased with himself. “I gave it to you that night, when we were in the tent, because you were cold. You never gave it back.”

She can feel her cheeks heat up, a blush making its way across her cheeks. “I –” But she knows. There’s no defending this. “Maybe.”

Toby grins at her. “So you wear my sweatshirt.”

Happy rolls her eyes. “Can you not do this?” she whines. She doesn’t want to give it back. Hell, she’s not giving it back. “I mean, you did give it to me.”

“Yeah,” Toby says. “Oh. Oh, you like me.”

“I do not!” Happy replies.

“You spooned with me in a tent a couple of weeks ago, and you’re saying you don’t like me.” Toby scoffs. “Yeah, okay.”

“You gave me your sweatshirt,” Happy shoots back. “You like me.”

“Well, duh,” Toby replies, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t want to give the sweatshirt back,” Happy blurts out.

Toby raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Don’t make it weird,” she insists. “I – fuck it.” Happy steps up to Toby and pulls him close, grabbing a handful of his dumb Marvin the Martian tee shirt and kissing him. He makes a noise of surprise, but recovers in an instant, sliding his fingers into Happy’s messy bedhead. When she pulls away, she finds herself a little annoyed. “So, was this mouse thing an attempt to get me over here in the morning? Because that’s kind of sleazy.”

Toby blinks, eyes widening in horror this time. “No! There is a mouse!” He scrambles back onto the chair. “Also, you came to my apartment at three in the morning wearing my clothes. We all know who’s trying to seduce who here.”

Happy grabs a spatula and whacks Toby gently on the thigh.

“Oh, you like a light spanking. Good to know.” He laughs a little hysterically. “Look at me, a comic genius even experiencing abject terror.”

“Watch it,” Happy says, “or I’ll throw the spatula at your head next time.”

Toby squeaks in response.

“I wouldn’t actually do it,” Happy grumbles.

“No, the mouse,” Toby says miserably. He points to the corner. “The mouse is back.”

“Oh, it’s the tiniest mouse ever,” Happy says.. “Here, I’ll just –” She walks over to the mouse, charmed by how teeny it is. “Look how cute!” she says. She picks it up with a paper towel “Look!”

“Don’t make me,” Toby says, leaning away. “Take it away.”

“Fine,” Happy says. She opens the door and sets the little mouse outside. “You wimp.”

“I just really don’t like mice,” he mutters.

Happy washes her hands and leans up against the counter. “So,” she says. “Is the story of how we got together going to start with your fear of mice?”

Toby steps off the chair and walks toward Happy, only pressing up close to her when Happy loops her arms around his neck and pulls him against her. “Yeah,” he says, eyes flickering from Happy’s eyes to her lips, “yeah, I think it does.”


End file.
